List of Items/By Prestige
This list is the items in the game by how much prestige you earn. 1001+ *Artemis and the Stag (2766) *Wittelsbach-Graff Diamond (2626) *Stradivarius Violin (1039) *Revolver Collection (1021) *Monet Painting (1039) 901-1000 *Sunken Treasure Collection (975) *Charles Lindbergh Doll (973) 801-900 701-800 *Fork from the Hindenburg (750) 601-700 *1838 Colt Paterson (689) *Apollo Program Collection (648) *Taj Mahal Sunken Treasure (601) 501-600 401-500 *Apollo 13 Checklist (446) *Kennedy Cigar Box (446) *Albrecht Durer Print (440) *Tesla Prototype Motor (406) 301-400 *2003 Lamborghini Murcielago (379) *Pirate Ship Float (358) *Babe Ruth Collection (348) *Civil War-Era Gatling Gun (320) 251-300 *1932 Lincoln KB Convertible (286) *Sports Championship Ring Collection (286) *Silver Coins, Bars, and Ingots (272) *Paul Revere Collection (255) *1776 Massachusetts Pine Tree Cent (253) *Hotchkiss Revolving Cannon (252) 201-250 *Cast-Iron Bank Collection (246) *Harry Houdini Straightjacket (238) *Abraham Lincoln Collection (231) *Babe Ruth Autographed Bat (228) *1940 Indian Motorcycle (226) *Autographed Lou Gehrig Jersey (226) *Colonel Sanders Suit (206) *1941 M3 Armored Scout Car (205) *Babe Ruth Baseball Card (204) *Jesse James Tintype Photos (204) *Founding Fathers Collection (203) *FDR Collection (201) 151-200 *2007 Volvo VN 780 Semi Truck (193) *1932 Ford Roadster (190) *Charles Paul de Kock Collection (167) *New England Patriots 2004 Super Bowl Ring (161) *Model T Taxi (159) *Lindbergh Propeller (154) *Antique Cannon From "Magnum P.I." (152) *First Edition "Paradise Lost" (152) *S&W Model 320 Revolving Rifle (152) 101-150 *1950s Fender Telecaster Guitar (148) *John Wilkes Booth Wanted Poster (148) *Confederate Collection (144) *Creepy Collection (144) *Indiana Jones Whip (142) *Gold Bar (141) *1861 Double Eagle Coin (140) *Replica 1989 Batmobile (138) *Pirate Collection (135) *Revolutionary War Bond (135) *1924 Saint-Gaudens Double Eagle Gold Coin (133) *Antique Remington Revolver (129) *Knapp Combination Table Saw (129) *Nintendo World Championship Game Cartridges (129) *Spanish Fleet Coin Collection (129) *Pin-Up Collection (126) *1989 San Francisco 49ers Super Bowl Ring (125) *Gambling Collection (125) *2001 Boss Hoss Trike (124) *Catholic Cardinal Ring (124) *1981 DeLorean DMC-12 (121) *Black Widow Brooch By Faberge (121) *Dali's "Alice in Wonderland" (117) *Antique Travel Kit (115) *1768 Lottery Ticket (113) *1965 Chevy Impala Station Wagon (113) *1974 Lotus Europa (112) *Sir Isaac Newton Book (111) *Union Collection (111) *Picault's "Perseus and Pegasus" (111) *Antique Melee Weapons Collection (107) *Jousting Helmet (106) *1962 Cadillac Fleetwood Limousine (105) *Antique Duck Press (103) *FDR Home Movie Footage (101) *"For Whom the Bell Tolls" Signed First Edition (101) *Titanic Chessboard (101) 76-100 *World War II Collection (99) *Confederate LeMat Revolver (97) *Prosthetic Eyes (96) *Paul Revere Silver Spoon (95) *Dutch East India Bell (94) *Antique Carpenter's Chest (93) *Lincoln Assassination Playbill (93) *1963 Volkswagen Baja Bug (92) *Antique Barber Collection (92) *Colonial Buttons (92) *Volcanic Arms Pistol (92) *Civil War Era Bugle (91) *Silver Certificates (89) *Halsman Einstein Photo (88) *Wells Fargo Strongbox (88) *Erte's "La Danseuse" (87) *1982 Harley-Davidson Motorcycle (86) *Confederate Belt Buckle (86) *Franklin D. Roosevelt Tax Return (86) *Ormolu Clock (86) *Secretariat Horseshoe (86) *Antique Dueling Pistols (85) *Apollo 16 Flag (85) *19th-Century Vampire Killing Kit (84) *Music Collection (84) *French Double-Barrel Coach Gun (82) *Parade Saddle (81) *1987 Jaguar XJ6 (80) *Salvador Dali Artist Proof (80) *John Hancock Signature (79) *Picasso Etching Collection (79) *1715 Spanish Fleet Coin (78) *Civil War Drum (78) *Bowling Ball Mortar (78) *J.D. Borthwick Gambling Kit (78) *John Lennon by Danny Dent (78) *Paranormal Investigation Equipment (76) 51-75 *Helen Keller Signed Letter (75) *1940s Pin-Up Poster (horizontal) (74) *Antique Ivory Sundial (74) *Kennedy Letters (74) *WWII US Navy Collection (74) *Anton Schneider Cuckoo Clock (73) *Babe Ruth Autographed Mitt (73) *Original Salvador Dali Painting (73) *1940s Pin-Up Poster (vertical) (71) *Apollo 13 Heat Shield (71) *"Teddy and the Bear" Cast-Iron Bank (71) *Andrew Jackson Receipt (70) *Armada Chest (70) *John Wayne High School Yearbook (70) *Miami Heat '06 Championship Ring (70) *Silver Dollar Clock (70) *WWI Helmet Collection (70) *Antique Telescope (69) *Las Vegas Club $5 Chip (69) *Shrunken Head (69) *1884 Italian Incunable (68) *Antique Barber's Chair (68) *Antique Dutch Scale (68) *Book Printed by Benjamin Franklin (68) *Hemingway Autographed Photo (68) *Richard Nixon Gift Clock (68) *Senator McCarran Chair (68) *Signed Copy of Dracula (68) *1890s Colt .45 Revolver (67) *Fortune Telling Machine (67) *1973 Airstream Trailer (66) *1999-2000 St. Louis Rams Super Bowl Trophy (66) *Iwo Jima Battle Plans (66) *Stretch Serpent Head (66) *Youth Native American Vest (66) *1969 Buick Skylark (65) *John Wesley Hardin Business Card (65) *Seeburg "Symphonola" Jukebox (65) *WWII Training Model Collection (65) *$1000 Bill (64) *1891 Drilling Combination Gun (64) *Autographed Gemini Photo (64) *Baseball Signed By 1951 Yankees (64) *Confederate Officer's Sword (64) *George Washington Funeral Coin (64) *Half-Scale Antique Musket (64) *Infrared Heat Seeker (64) *LeRoy Nieman's "Love Story" (64) *Babe Ruth Autographed Photo (62) *Marie Antoinette Diamond Buttons (62) *1934 Rickenbacher Frying Pan Guitar (60) *1967 Ford F-100 Pickup (60) *Ohio State Football Pendants (60) *1970 Grammy Award (59) *Antique Halberd (59) *Colt Single Action Army Revolver (59) *Mastodon Tusk (59) *2 Dollar Newfoundland Gold Coin (58) *1861 Gambling Set (58) *1942 Chicago Bears Football (58) *FDR Signed Letter (58) *Shekel of Tyre (58) *"Speaking Dog" Cast-Iron Bank (58) *1940s Keypunch Machine (56) *1973 Jeep CJ5 (56) *Antique Railroad Inspection Mirror (56) *Celebrity Deathmatch Marilyn Manson Doll (56) *Civil War Cavalry Saber (56) *James A. Garfield Letter (56) *Metal Hand Restraints (56) *Miniature Cannon (56) *Penn State 1973 Orange Bowl Championship Ring (56) *Stardust Casino Blackjack Table (56) *Western Express Kiddie Ride (56) *"David Copperfield" First Edition (55) *Lazarino-Barreled Blunderbuss (55) *1860 Lincoln Campaign Ribbon (53) *1969 Rokon Trail-Breaker Motorcycle (53) *Civil War Field Desk (53) *Excelsior Accordion (53) *Personal Robot (53) *Pre-Embargo Cuban Cigars (53) *Presidential Campaign Buttons (53) *Reagan Yearbook and Signed Letter (53) *Robert E. Lee Silver Spoon (53) *West Point Cadet Jacket (53) *1750 Blunderbuss (52) *Ulysses S. Grant Pipe (52) *Ottoman Weapon Collection (51) *Victrola Phonograph (51) 26-50 *1886 Winchester Rifle (50) *Lindbergh Case Documents (50) *Soviet Launch Key (50) *18th-Century Flintlock Pistol (49) *1862 Three-Cent Postage Stamp (49) *1863 Sharps Carbine (49) *Autographed Photo of The Who (49) *Chronometer (49) *Egg-Laying Vending Machine (49) *Rembrandt Etching (49) *Vintage Binnacle (49) *Breitling Emergency Watch (48) *Native American Tobacco Statue (48) *Navy Searchlight (48) *WWI US Military Flamethrower (48) *Evel Knievel Pinball Machine (47) *First Acts of Congress Book (47) *Wooden Motorcycle (47) *1845 Harper's Ferry Rifle (46) *Evel Knievel ID (46) *Jack Johnson Signed Postcards (46) *Union Uniform Jacket (46) *Wayne Gas Pump (46) *1676 Spanish Silver Coin (45) *1777 Charleville Musket (45) *1929 World Series Press Pin (45) *Antique Diving Helmet (45) *Antique Minecart (45) *Autographed "The Godfather" Script (45) *First Three Years of Sports Illustrated (45) *Glass Target Balls (45) *Pablo Picasso Dove Etching (45) *Pablo Picasso "Poor Robbie" (45) *Revolutionary Currency (45) *Uncle Sam Mechanical Bank (45) *Ulysses S. Grant Funeral Souvenir (45) *WA Clark Inkwell (45) *World War II Grenade (45) *WWII Flight Jacket and Logs (45) *1884 Springfield Trapdoor Gun (44) *Crosby, Stills & Nash Autographed Guitar (44) *"Dewey Defeats Truman" Newspaper (44) *Antique Coffee Grinder (43) *Caesar's Palace Armor (43) *"Don Quixote" Collection (43) *Gunsmoke Props (43) *Winston Churchill Letter (43) *WWII Training Model .50 Cal (43) *WWII Training Model BAR (43) *Jar Jar Binks Statue (42) *Kentucky Long Rifle (42) *1961 B&Z Electra-King Electric Car (41) *Antique Barber Pole (41) *Antique Flintlock Lighter (41) *Baldwin Howard Grand Piano (41) *Curta Calculator (41) *Indian Dowry Chest (41) *"William Tell" Cast-Iron Bank (41) *1735 Boston Map (40) *1980 US Olympic Hockey Stick (40) *Calf Roping Machine (40) *Flintlock Musketoon (40) *Revolutionary War Commission (40) *WWI Marine Helmet (40) *WWII Land Mine Training Kit (40) *19th-Century Doctor's Buggy (39) *1905 Sideshow Poster (39) *Darth Maul Statue (39) *Fold-Over $1 Error Note (39) *Mosconi Memorabilia (39) *Siegfried and Roy Rickshaw (39) *1930s Slot Machine (38) *Antique Scottish Knives (38) *"Artillery" Cast-Iron Bank (38) *Dueling Pistol (38) *First Edition "A Yankee in King Arthur's Court" (38) *LeCoultre Atmos Clock (38) *Tattoo Kit (38) *Bamboo Fishing Rod (37) *Carlo Gambino Signed Check (37) *Claw Machine (37) *Sonny Liston Autographed Bell (37) *Stunt Suit from "Driven" (37) *1830s Nock Percussion Pistol (36) *1890 Auto-Wheel Coaster Wagon (36) *1914 $20 Bill (36) *Antique Cane Gun (36) *Antique Political Dolls (36) *Demijohn (36) *Plant and Spider Fossils (36) *Vintage Fishing Lures (36) *Vintage Roulette Wheel (36) *Whale Tooth Scrimshaw (36) *WWI German Officer Helmet (36) *1920s Remington Typewriter (35) *Antique Billiard Items (34) *Antique Music Box (34) *Antique Peg Leg (34) *Antique Railroad Bonds (34) *Art Deco Penny Scale (34) *Bulletproof Vest (34) *Burnside Carbine Rifle (34) *Civil War Era Flask (34) *G-Suit and Helmet (34) *Gibson Mandolin (34) *Shark Teeth (34) *Stained Glass Windows (34) *Three Dog Night Keyboard (34) *1932-S Washington Quarter (33) *Antique Dow Jones Stock Ticker (33) *Antique Train Set (33) *1849 Colt Dragoon Revolver (32) *1902 Sears Pump Organ (32) *Arkansas Toothpick (32) *Clint Walker Jacket (32) *Early 1900s Power Shear (32) *Gruen Pendant Watch (32) *McClellan Pack Saddle (32) *Miniature Suit of Armor (32) *Piece of a D.B. Cooper $20 Bill (32) *Ball And Chain (31) *Carriage Strongbox (31) *Murray Atomic Missile Pedal-car (31) *WWII Air Corps Uniform (31) *1772 Fusee Pocket Watch (30) *1899 Irish Blackthorne Walking Stick (30) *1913 Official Baseball Rulebook (30) *Civil War Diaries (30) *Gun Lighter Collection (30) *High Wheeled Bicycle (30) *Japanese Air Raid Siren (30) *Japanese WWII Sword (30) *Normandy Invasion Battle Plans (30) *Signal Cannon (30) *Railroad Lanterns (29) *Vintage Hand Dryer (29) *Western Novelty Dummy (29) *Antique Printing Press (27) *Antique Spotlight (27) *Antique Washing Machine (27) *Marble from Lincoln's Tomb (27) *V-44 Military Knife (27) *Young & Sons Survey Instrument (27) *1988 Apple IIGS Computer (26) *Coal Scrip Coins (26) *Franco-Prussian War Saber Bayonet (26) *Manhattan Firearms Pepperbox Revolver (26) 11-25 *1920s Ukulele Banjo (25) *1940 Quartermaster Spyglass (25) *Antique Gun Desk (25) *Bugs Bunny 50th Birthday Poster (25) *Japanese Zero Crash Site Photos (25) *Select-o-vend Candy Machine (25) *Spanish-American War Photos (25) *WWII Bond Posters (25) *AL Baseball Collection (24) *Battle Axe (24) *Big Six Gambling Wheel (24) *Olympic Gold Medal (24) *Ottoman Empire Dagger (24) *Antique Copy of Dante's Inferno (23) *Antique Key Gun (23) *Antique Potty Chair (23) *Antique Thermometer (23) *Electioneering Device (23) *Energy Totem (23) *Jimmy Hoffa Photo Album (23) *One-Ounce Silver Bars (23) *Ottoman Empire Flintlock Pistol (23) *"Fat Man" Steering Wheel (22) *WWI German Troop Helmet (22) *Antique Lebenswecker (21) *Hog Oiler (21) *Sawback Bayonet (21) *Vintage Payphone (21) *1916 National Cash Register (20) *Antique Dynamite Detonator (20) *Antique Harmonica (20) *Antique Toy Army Truck (20) *B-29 Navigation Dome (20) *Charley Weaver Bartender Toy (20) *Corn Shucker (20) *Grover Cleveland Signed Document (20) *Hanovia Sun Lamp (20) *Harpers Ferry Musket (20) *Liberty Passes (20) *Napoleon and Josephine Portraits (20) *Philippines Kris Sword (20) *Tiger's Eye Gemstone Skull (20) *US Trench Knife (20) *Vintage Zeppelin Pull Toy (20) *Rohm Cigarette Lighter (19) *Au Lion Trench Knife (18) *Congolese Chief Sword (18) *Edison Home Phonograph (18) *Portable Gramophone (18) *Sahara Casino Chips (18) *WWII USAF Bomber Helmet (18) *Sperry Gun Sight Compensator (17) *Vintage Lasonic Boombox (17) *WWII-Era Garrison Flag (17) *98/05 Butcher Blade Knife (16) *1980s Coin-Op Breathalyzer (16) *Antique Tricycle (16) *Armour Security Badge (16) *Louis Armstrong Tin Toy (16) *Musical Jolly Chimp (16) *Solar Therapy Device (16) *Superman Record Player (16) *U.S.S. Wisconsin Video Camera (16) *Vintage Military Lighter (16) *"War of the Zombies" Poster (16) *WWII Enemy Plane ID Card and Compass (16) *Antique Comptometer (15) *Antique Football Helmet (15) *Antique Spinning Wheel (15) *Master Violet Ray #11 (15) *Piggy Cook (15) *Practice Bomb (15) *Vintage Scooter (15) *WWII Blood Chit (15) *Antique Electricity Generator (14) *Confederate Money (14) *Hitler Novelty Matches (14) *Taxidermied Butt Head (14) *Ali vs. Patterson Ticket (13) *Apollo 17 Photos (13) *Flax Bow (13) *Foxhole Lighter (13) *Knights Of The Round Table (13) *Supermen Of America Ring (13) *Vintage Waffle Maker (13) *WWII Navy Uniform (13) *Antique Razor (12) *Austrian Pinfire Pistol (12) *Baby Gas Mask (12) *JFK Memorabilia (12) *New Mexico Tax Token (12) *Russian Cop Hat (12) *Super Bowl Pins (12) *Spuds MacKenzie Lamp (11) *Vintage Metal Detector (11) 1-10 *AL Baseball Field Pass 1939 (10) *Mark 1 Military Knife (10) *AL Baseball Field Pass 1941 (9) *AL Baseball Schedule 1939 (9) *Berlin Wall (9) *Celestial Navigation Trainer (9) *Rubik's Cube (9) *Vintage Cellular Phone (9) *Vintage Geiger Counter (9) *1941 Tax Book (8) *AL Baseball Field Pass 1953 (8) *Antique Duck Pull Toy (8) *Antique Watchmaker's Tool (8) *Four Chamber Liquor Bottle (8) *Little Orphan Annie Decoder Pin (8) *Speed Reading Machine (8) *VZ24 Bayonet (8) *Bag of Stamps (7) *1913 Inaugural Federal Tax Form (5) *Pancho Villa Marionette (5) *Penguin Cigarette Lighter (5) *Gold Sunglasses (0) Category:Items